The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed plants, an undistributed strawberry variety designated 9238 and as pollen parent, an undistributed strawberry variety designated 86-032. Both parental varieties are proprietary and have not been commercialized and undistributed and unpatented.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by runners in Soria, Spain, 3° W., 41° N., 3000 feet elevation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.